NegaDuck
|apprentices= }} NegaDuck was an utterly evil, Force-sensitive commander of the Daffia's Duck soldatos and an unofficial apprentice of Sith Lord Darth Daffy. He had been fighting fiercely in the Duck Wars, wielding the dreadful saw of doom, and emerged as the sole survivor of the Duck species. Biography Early life and career NegaDuck was hatched to an unknown Duck family on the species homeworld, the Duck'o Prime. He had quickly become a thief, and as the years progressed, he gradually became infamous as one of the planet's worst robbers, murderers and terrorists. His infamy allowed him to be noticed by the Duck Sith Lord, Darth Daffy, who wanted to gather as many criminals as he can to create his Daffia's soldatos army. The crime lord sensed his latent Dark Side potential and promptly made him a Caporegime. Daffia NegaDuck served well his Master and his crime syndicate over the course of following years. He supervised planet destruction and doubled as a pimp, to improve the organization's benefits. He often cooperated with Daffy's official Sith Apprentice, Darth Ducky, sewing the seeds of death on many ravaged worlds. Occasionally, the Duck Sith Lord trained him in the use of the Dark Side, to enhance his already astounding efficiency. However, after a couple of years, the fearsome Sesame Street decided to monopolize the planet-destruction market and engaged the Daffia in a destructive conflict. A war broke out. The Duck Wars The ensuing conflict was fierce and bloody. It quackly quickly became a war between the entire Duck and Puppet species, the eternal arch-enemies. The loses were high on both sides, and a dozen of planets was destroyed. Both Darth Ducky and NegaDuck were much more active than their boss (busy with the Duck Star Project), massacring numerous Puppets single-handedly. NegaDuck was also the only one Duck that Sesame Street's members had some respect for. Later, Darth Daffy summoned his Sith Apprentice, exhausted after the duel with Darth Animal, to Duck'o Prime. There, he was going to tell him about his soon-to-be-finished Duck Star, but surprisingly, Darth Elmo himself appeared in the Anatos System on board his Sesame Street Frigate. Then, he did the Sith stuff. Disappearance NegaDuck was not present on the planet when the destruction occurred. As such, he became the sole survivor of the Duck species. It was rumored, that he hid in the dark corners of the known galaxy, seeking for the tremendous Duck Star. It was located in a remote system, which coordinates were classified. The insane Duck wanted to avenge his PWNed Master, but unfortunately Elmo was faster. Personality and traits NegaDuck, similarly to his colleague, Darth Ducky, was vicious, cruel, evil, psychotic, violent, mentally unstable, fanatical, impulsive and insane. He tended to laugh maniacally when PWNing his enemies and he had a frightful habit of revving his saw of doom before attacking. Powers and abilities NegaDuck possessed moderate Force-sensitivity. However, his terrible temper and use of the Dark Side amplified his power and allowed him to use the Force with destructive efficiency. He was also very proficient with his saw of doom. It was made from a cortosis alloy, thus he was capable of engaging lightsaber-wielding opponents. That was he who invented the Force quack technique, sonic-based Duck-exclusive Force offensive power. Appearances *''DarthFellas'' *''Eating Glass, Crapping Blood And Not Giving A Damn'' *''The Life of Darth Elmo'' *''The Life of Darth Elmo'' Category:Bad guys Category:Cool dudes Category:Ducks Category:Killing machines Category:Males Category:Scoundrels